memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Conundrum (episode)
After the crew's memories are mysteriously erased, the computer records say that the Federation is at war with the Lysians, and the USS Enterprise has supposedly been ordered to attack their command center. Summary The USS Enterprise is approached by a small vessel of unknown configuration. After the vessel scans the Enterprise, the entire crew suffers from memory loss. They have forgotten their identities, but have retained the appropriate skills for running the ship. Riker suggests to Picard that he is their leader, since he has four rank pips on his collar. Worf suggests otherwise, and presumes he is the leader because he wears a sash. After LaForge successfully accesses the ship's computer, he is able to get a list with photos of the Enterprise's bridge officers. The list confirms that Picard is indeed the commanding officer of the Enterprise. To Worf's dismay, the list has him near the bottom, second to last. The computer's list has one new addition to the ship's regular command crew. Commander Kieran MacDuff is the ship's first officer, and Commander Riker has been bumped down to second officer. Data and LaForge are able to get more information out of the computer, and they brief the senior officers about their current mission. The Enterprise has been tasked to destroy the Lysian command center. The information also suggests that the Lysians have a weapon which could cause memory loss. Troi wants to open communications with headquarters to confirm their mission, but the Enterprise's orders include radio silence at all times. Picard orders MacDuff to set a course towards the Lysian command center. As Riker enters into his assigned quarters, he finds Ensign Ro there. Ro propositions Riker, and the two of them engage in sexual relations (the irony being that before the memory loss, the two hated each other). As the Enterprise crosses into Lysian space, it easily destroys a Lysian warship. Picard wonders if the Federation is truly at war with such a technologically inferior enemy. He feels a moral dilemma, but proceeds towards the Lysian command center, where it is intercepted by Lysian sentry vessels. These vessels are easily destroyed, and the Enterprise proceeds to the command center. Commander Data informs Picard that the Lysian command center is virtually defenseless. Commander Riker poses the question: How could the Federation's mortal enemy be over 100 years behind in weapons technology? Background Information *As the crew attempts to learn more about their identities from the computer's databanks, we learn a great deal of biographical data of the Enterprise crew in the form of computer readouts. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *Brent Spiner as Data *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly C. Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi Guest Stars * Erich Anderson as Kieran MacDuff * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren Co-Stars * Liz Vassey as Kristin * Erick Weiss as Kane (Crewman) * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice References Bajora; Copernicus City; Crusher, Wesley R.; Emerald Wading Pool; France; Gamma Canaris IV; Howard, Isabel; Howard, Paul; La Barre; Luna; Lunar colonies; Lysia; Lysians; Lysian Alliance; Lysian Central Command; Lysian destroyer; Lysian sentry pod; MacDuff, Joseph; MacDuff, Les; personnel file; Picard, Maurice; Picard, Yvette; Riker, Betty; Ro Gale; Ro Talia; Satarrans; Satarran starship; Sumiko III; three-dimensional chess; Troi, Ian Andrew "Alex". *47 references Category:TNG episodes de:Mission ohne Gedächtnis nl:Conundrum